In related arts, an analog-to-digital converter including a switched capacitor circuit is widely employed in various fields. The analog-to-digital converter including the switched capacitor circuit samples an analog voltage as a differential input, converts the sampled analog voltage into a digital signal, and outputs the digital signal.
However, in a case where a filter circuit such as an RC filter is connected to an input terminal of the switched capacitor circuit, the input voltage for the sampling is changed due to a resistor and a time constant of the RC filter. As a result, the analog input voltage may not be accurately sampled.